


Mutual Fantasy

by zoot_soupy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eproctophilia, Fart Fetish, Farting, Gross, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoot_soupy/pseuds/zoot_soupy
Summary: Ace and Murdoc both discover they share the same disgusting fetish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol

It started out innocently enough. Well, relatively speaking. Murdoc and Ace didn’t want to waste their time alone in the house, so they got right down to business. Their bodies tangled together in the darkness of Murdoc’s room. Ace gripped the sheets, begging for more. Murdoc had Ace’s legs in a vice grip to keep him in place as he worked his magic. Ace absolutely loved getting rimmed, and Murdoc made sure to use his tongue in all the right ways to send him into the throes of pleasure.

Murdoc swirled around that tight ring of muscle after giving it a nice, firm suck. He decided to head downwards and drag his tongue from the back of Ace’s balls all the way back up to his asshole, just to drive him wild. 

He took his time, not noticing the different way Ace was squirming in his arms. A little more motion was good, it let him cover more ground. He wasn’t expecting what awaited him once he dove in for another round of licking.

Murdoc felt a hot burst of air on his tongue. He opened his eyes to find Ace’s asshole gaping slightly. Then the taste and smell hit him. It all happened within one second. Ace had farted right into his mouth. 

Ace yelped and scrambled out of Murdoc’s arms. Murdoc drew back, eyes wide. The eye contact in the next moment was awkward.

Ace burst out laughing, probably to hide how mortified he was. 

“Sorry about that, Murdoc,” he managed. “Wow, I don’t think that coulda slipped out at a worse time.”

Murdoc swallowed, almost just as mortified. “Oh, uh, no, no, it’s fine. I mean, what do you expect when you do that much physical activity? S’happened to me and my partners loads of times.”

Murdoc was trying desperately not to let on that he enjoyed it. That farting happened to be one of his biggest fetishes. 

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” Murdoc furthered the casual act, trying to draw attention away from the shameful throbbing of his erection. He put a hand on Ace’s shoulder, as if he were imparting some life wisdom to his nervous, gangly junior. “Gas is natural. Sometimes you just have to let it go, mate.”

Ace snickered even more, playfully smacking Murdoc. “That must’ve tasted awful, though!”

“Eh, I survived.” Why did he have to bring up the taste? Now he really had to toss the subject before Ace pushed any more of his buttons. “You wanna keep on going? I don’t wanna let this kill the mood.”

“Yeah,” Ace replied. “I’m glad you don’t mind.” He moved closer between Murdoc’s legs, taking his cock in his hand and stroking. “I’ll suck your dick to make up for it?”

A pang of arousal went through Murdoc’s body as he accepted Ace’s offer. Make up for it? More like stoke Murdoc’s sick fantasies as replays of what had just happened raced through his mind while Ace’s mouth bobbed up and down on his shaft. He came pretty quickly, reciprocated the act for Ace, and they resumed their normal activities after a quick wash. They finished up just in time for the rest of the band’s return. 

That night, Murdoc couldn’t help jacking off in bed. He couldn’t bury how turned on he was by Ace’s gas. He didn’t know if or how he should break the news to Ace.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Murdoc lay passed out on the living room couch. When he came to, it was afternoon. 

He heaved himself up, cracked his back, and yawed. “2D!” He called out. “Be a pal and make me some chamomile tea.”

He quickly realized no one was home. Was there somewhere he was supposed to be right now? Whatever the case, the band had apparently left without him. Rude.

“Wankers,” Murdoc scoffed under his breath. He trudged upstairs to retreat to his room. If he was going to sleep the whole day away, he preferred to do it in his own space with some music playing.

As he made his way to his room, he made out some strange noises coming from the far side of the hall. The guest room. He peered down, catching sight of the slightly-ajar door. Someone was still home.

He heard even stranger, brapping noises that came in tandem with what sounded like moaning. It was Ace’s voice. He approached the guest room, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

He caught sight of what was going on in the room through the reflection of a glass frame on the opposing wall. Ace was splayed out on the bed, jeans unbuttoned as he masturbated to something on his phone. It wasn’t any ordinary porn, and Murdoc could tell by Ace’s painfully unfortunate decision to not wear headphones. Fart noise after fart noise played back from the speakers, Ace obviously delighting in each revolting sound. 

No way this is real, Murdoc thought. He felt a mixture of excitement as well as an urge to make fun of Ace. But making fun of him would just be a case of the pot calling the kettle black. He figured he should be grateful that by chance, he and Ace happened to share the same unsavory fetish. Murdoc felt a grin creep across his face.

“Having fun in there?” Murdoc boomed, striding into the room without hesitation. Ace all but soared into the air screaming, his phone following suit. Murdoc thought quickly and caught it, much to Ace’s dismay.

“No! Please don’t look!” Ace begged in a panic. Murdoc only saw a quick clip of the raunchy footage before he shut the phone off and tossed it on the bed. The porn itself wasn’t what he was concerned about. Now that he’d had his fun scaring the daylights out of Ace, he decided to soften the blow with the truth.

Ace was on the bed clutching his phone, dick stuffed back into his pants, back turned to Murdoc. 

“Ace--”

“Aaaaah!” Ace vocalized once more, flustered beyond words. 

“No, Ace, I just wanna--”

“Can you just leave and pretend you never saw anything?” Ace pleaded. 

“I’m trying to tell you, I’m not upset!” Murdoc maintained. “Will you let me communicate here?”

Ace was still turned away from Murdoc. “If you wanna laugh at me, go ahead.”

“Ace. I have the same fetish.”

The tension in Ace’s shoulders vanished, and he turned to Murdoc, dumbfounded. This time it was not so much an awkward silence as it was an atmosphere crackling with deeply obscured desire. 

Murdoc chanced another grin. “Surprised?”

“Y-Yeah… but also not,” Ace said slowly.

“What do you mean, you’re not?”

“Well, you are pretty gross, Murdoc.”

“I prefer to think of it as eccentric,” Murdoc said. “But if I’m such a deviant, why didn’t you ever confide in me?”

“Come on! It’s a really weird thing to be into!” Ace defended. 

“Maybe it’s weird to other people,” Murdoc said, joining Ace on the bed. “But now that the cat’s out of the bag, it doesn’t have to be weird for us.”

Ace made an uncertain noise, biting his lip.

“Remember last week when you accidentally let loose in my mouth?”

“...You enjoyed that,” Ace presumed.

“It was soooo hard to hide it,” Murdoc uttered, getting close to Ace. “Reminded me of the times I hired people to do that to me. You know, I’m always fantasizing about you doing it on my face for hours.”

Ace noticeably shivered, palming his own crotch. “I can’t believe you’re that into this.”

“Well don’t leave me hanging, you gotta tell me about your fantasies too.”

Ace took a deep breath. “You have the nastiest gas, man. I’d kill to have you sit on my face and rip those low and rumbly ones as hard as you can.”

“Oh, would you?” He couldn’t really blame him. Murdoc’s guts were capable of a truly foul concoction given his abysmal eating and drinking habits. Ace probably had firsthand knowledge, having spooned him all night on multiple occasions. 

“Well, I’m the one who caught you getting off to that fart porn, so I want you to do it to me first.” Murdoc said.

“Uh, don’t have anything in me right now,” Ace admitted. “I’ll only do it if you promise to do the same thing to me right after.”

“It’s a deal.” Murdoc leaned in and kissed Ace’s mouth. They both laughed softly as they kissed, unable to contain themselves at the nature of this situation. Eventually Ace straddled Murdoc’s lap.

“Hey, you know what?” Ace began. “I might have just one small one for you.”

Murdoc’s expression was ravenous. He clutched Ace’s ass in his hands. “Mmm, let it out for me, love.”

Ace tilted his hips outward and released a short, airy fart. It was no different than any other gas they’d passed around each other before, but with a new mutually fetishistic context, it was hotly arousing. 

Before Murdoc could respond, or even get a good whiff of the air, the sound of the front door opening came from downstairs. The two quickly jumped apart. 

“Look on the bright side,” Murdoc piped up over the chatter from downstairs. “At least it was me and not one of the others who caught you in the act.”

“God, you’re right,” Ace said. 

“We’ll talk more on this later.” Murdoc decided. They definitely had no time to keep, er, enjoying each other’s company. Their next encounter would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of 3 more days, Ace and Murdoc’s interactions took on some new qualities. While they waited for the perfect opportunity to have their first real eprocto session, they felt the anticipation bouncing off of each other. Ace made sure to load up on food that would make him gassy, and Murdoc would watch in delight as he consumed it strategically. A surplus of beans here, some soda and mentos there (though he found the latter made him have to burp more than fart, not that Murdoc minded), and soon enough, the two had the house to themselves again.

Murdoc locked his bedroom door and closed the blinds. His heart hammered with anticipation, and he felt his cock start hardening when he turned to look at Ace, who was on the bed, removing his jeans.

“Hold on, keep the jeans on just for a bit,” Murdoc said. 

“You like jean farts?” Ace asked.

“Obviously.”

“They do make a nice sound, don’t they?” Ace said, pulling his pants up. “Okay. I’ll be able to push them out better if I bend over. Go sit at the foot of the bed.”

Murdoc did as he was told, greatly enjoying Ace’s domineering tone. Murdoc sat on the floor, following the length of Ace’s long legs all the way up to his pert ass. Ace held a hand to his stomach.

“I’ve been trying to hold this in as much as I can all day. I’m so bloated,” he said teasingly.

As if on cue, his stomach emitted a harsh rumble from the excess gas dwelling inside it. Murdoc’s cock was only half hard, but it gave a rather strong twinge at the sound.

“God,” Murdoc growled. “Literally, get your ass over here.”

Ace backed up and planted his ass on Murdoc’s face. Murdoc enthusiastically clutched his thighs, already euphoric that this was happening. 

“Alright, here goes,” Ace said. He pushed, and Murdoc could hear the groaning of his intestines as the gas traveled through. The deliciously warm fart hissed out, permeating Murdoc’s face. He inhaled hungrily, the smell burning through his nostrils in the best way. 

"Mmm," Ace sighed, wiggling his rear with pride as Murdoc dug his nose as far as it would go into the stink-saturated denim. The other thing he loved about jean farts: how they trapped the smell, allowing him to sniff and savor each fart long after they'd escaped.

"Sorry if you were expecting something noisier," Ace said sheepishly. "SBD's seem to be all that come outta me." 

"Are you kidding?" Murdoc said, fumbling around the top of the bed for the bottle of lube he'd put there earlier. His dick was already dripping with arousal. "That smell is doing me right in. It's cute, really. You're acting all shy, but as soon you cut that gas loose, it's fucking overpowering. I want more."

An in-depth coverage of the erotic qualities of farts. Ace had definitely struck gold. 

With a grin, Ace pushed out two shorter farts, these ones a bit squeaky. Murdoc lubed up his hand and began masturbating in earnest to the nasty smell wafting around him. Ace was starting to notice his own aching need which grew the more Murdoc inhaled his gas, and the more he himself smelled his own emissions. Ace tried to push out more.

“Augh, I think it’s trapped,” Ace said in a strained voice. He paused for a minute. “Wait, I have an idea.”

He removed himself from Murdoc’s nose and laid face down on the bed, his knees propping his ass up. He sloppily pulled down his jeans, taking his underwear half-off in the process. Murdoc stood at attention.

“What are you doing?” Murdoc asked.

“Just something to keep you busy while we wait for the rest of my farts to come out,” he answered. Ace slipped his hands into his underwear, spreading his asscheeks wide. Now Murdoc understood. He made a noise of approval. Farts on command were pretty nice too.

Ace flexed his abdominal muscles, and his asshole flared as air rushed into his rectum with a cavernous groan. Once enough was in, he pulled his underwear back up, and beckoned Murdoc back between the odorous warmth of his cheeks.

Murdoc obliged, stroking his cock feverishly as Ace let out the air he had sucked in. The farts were noisier, but not quite as smelly since it was just air. In any case, it was nice to now have just a thin layer of cotton separating Murdoc’s nose from Ace’s gassy orifice.

“Ah!” Ace suddenly said, his hips bucking upwards. 

Murdoc was unprepared for Ace’s trapped gas to come ripping out seemingly all at once, the slight stink of his previous farts replaced by the pungent fumes of all natural, home-brewed flatulence. Murdoc’s face scrunched up as he breathed in the revolting smell, and it was enough to drive him over the edge. He moaned and came hard, tasting the foulness in his mouth, losing himself in Ace’s gas.

Ace rolled over once Murdoc was done, but neither of them had the chance to say anything before the all-too-familiar creak of the front door sounded from downstairs. They shared a startled look.

“What the fuck?” Ace exclaimed in a hushed voice. “Why’re they home early?!”

“Argh, we’d better pack this up,” Murdoc admitted in a post-orgasmic stupor. 

“Dammit!” Ace cursed, indicating his untouched hard-on. 

“Come on, there’ll be a next time,” Murdoc said hurriedly. Now that the rest of the band were back, it’d be a night of typical band obligations; AKA, no time to continue their antics. 

Ace begrudgingly pulled his clothes back on while Murdoc went off to wash his hands. Getting interrupted like this meant that next time, Ace would be twice as voracious.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t until another week later that Murdoc prepared to fulfill his end of the deal with Ace. It was almost more exciting than the last time, since Ace remembered that Murdoc’s digestive system was a force to be reckoned with. Murdoc did offer some infuriatingly arousing teases in the days leading up to his big moment. He would pass by Ace and let a silent one slip, leaving Ace to have a moment of intense, humiliating frustration in a room full of the rest of the band. Another time Ace had even been following Murdoc up the stairs, when Murdoc came to a halt and bent over suggestively. Murdoc didn’t give him what he expected, and instead continued up the stairs laughing at the torture he was inflicting on Ace. Classic Murdoc tactics, employed in a wildly unexpected way.

Finally, they were home alone once more, and ready to have another perverted encounter. Murdoc’s room always seemed to serve best as their den of sin.

“You’re SURE they won’t come home early this time?” Ace asked.

“Positive,” Murdoc replied from where he was getting changed. 

“You’d better be.”

“I am," Murdoc insisted. He stood in front of Ace now, clad in some of his tight leather pants. They were perfect for what Ace had in mind, made of a material that would amplify the noise and trap the smell. Plus, it just looked kinkier. Murdoc crawled across the bed to Ace, who was lying in wait for him.

“Have you done this before?” Murdoc asked Ace.

“Nope.”

“Right. Well, let me know if it gets a little too intense down there. Being right in the line of fire sounds good in theory, but sometimes taking it right to the nose can be a bit much for some people,” Murdoc explained. “You can just snap your fingers at me or something.”

“Ok,” Ace said. He was preoccupied with pressing his hands to Murdoc’s soft, aching belly, which was currently churning loudly with the noxious aftermath of beer and dairy products. Throw in Murdoc’s lactose intolerance, and that was a recipe for some brutal gas.

“And you’re sure you want it rough?” Murdoc said, trying hard not to let anything out while his belly was being squeezed.

“I can take it, alright?” Ace replied impatiently.

“Suit yourself, mate,” Murdoc conceded. He turned around and hovered over Ace’s face. Then he took hold of the back of his head, forcefully burying Ace’s nose deep into his ass. Despite the lack of breathing room, Ace hungrily began to inhale, unable to resist smelling Murdoc before he’d even done anything. Ace fiddled with a bottle of lube in his hand, desperately whipping out his hard cock to pleasure himself to this filth.

“Already sniffing my arse, huh?” Murdoc said, giving his ass a wiggle. “If you think that smells good, get a load of this.”

Murdoc unleashed his first fart, loud and bassy and disgusting. As for Ace, the blast exploded violently up his nose, and the stink was sickeningly vile. Warm, sulfurous, and rancid. His body responded by gagging hard.

“You alright?” Murdoc asked.

“Fuck yeah I am,” Ace responded in a muffled voice once the involuntary reaction had subsided. He then eagerly took a deep, uninhibited breath to accustom himself to Murdoc’s pervasive scent. Murdoc watched with great pleasure as Ace desperately fucked his own hand.

“Oh, that’s rank,” Murdoc commented once he smelled himself.

More thick, heavy flatulence gurgled from Murdoc’s asshole to Ace’s waiting nose. To say Ace consumed it greedily was an understatement. Murdoc’s own erection strained in its confines as he felt Ace kiss and lick wetly at the seat of his pants, practically eating up his gassy ass.

Murdoc ripped another rumbling fart, right into Ace’s open mouth. Ace couldn’t control himself any longer, and moaned into Murdoc’s ass as he came, spasming much more viciously than normal. Probably due to indulging in a fetish he thought he’d keep secret forever. 

Murdoc lifted his ass from Ace’s face so he could catch his breath. “Holy shit, you came so much. I still have more, but you don’t have to--”

“I can go for another round,” Ace panted.

“Seriously?” Murdoc said in disbelief, glancing at the impressive volume of semen now splattered everywhere. He reached for a nearby towel to mop most of it up. He could indeed see that Ace’s abused length was already halfway hard again, red and shining with fluids. 

“Ooh,” Murdoc said, feeling his intestines lurch with a very insistent gas cramp. “These next ones might be even worse.”

“Take your pants off,” Ace demanded breathlessly.

Murdoc craned his neck around to Ace, and smirked. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Murdoc got off of Ace and wrestled with his pants until they were off. Underneath he donned a pink thong, way too small to contain his achingly hard cock. He showed himself off to Ace, who looked back at him with his lip bit, stroking himself back up to full hardness. 

“How about we jerk each other off this time?” Ace suggested. “I bet you wanna cum so bad.”

“I’m all for it,” Murdoc agreed. He lifted his leg over Ace to resume his previous position, but accidentally let loose a string of greasy farts along the way. Unbothered, he nestled Ace’s nose between his humid, smelly bare asscheeks, right up against the sliver of fabric stretched over his still-farting asshole. 

“It’s so hard to hold it in, but it’s not like you mind,” Murdoc quipped. Now that he was essentially naked, the smell of his farts was sharper, and they stunk up the room in no time. Ace felt lightheaded from inhaling nothing but Murdoc’s reeking gas, but he had no intention of letting up.

Murdoc sighed with satisfaction as Ace reached around to grasp his aching member, and as a reward he let a long, ripe fart ooze out in tandem. He took Ace’s cock in his hand as well, building up a good, fast stroke. 

“Hold on,” Murdoc said, leaning forward. “This one’s being a bit difficult.”

The angle of Murdoc’s ass was excellent from this viewpoint. Ace watched hungrily as Murdoc adjusted his position, the outer edges of his anus peeking out from under his thong. A moment later, Murdoc straightened his thighs out behind him, and the fabric was consumed by his round cheeks. 

Murdoc strained, releasing a small fart. Then, with an extra push, an especially bubbly fart puttered loudly out. Murdoc was at such an angle that the flesh of his asscheeks visibly rippled against one another with the vibration of his thunderous gas. Ace made a ravenous noise of pleasure at the obscene sight, his orgasm cresting for a second time.

“Oh, that was a cheek-flapper, wasn’t it?” Murdoc said, feeling what had happened. He pumped Ace’s dick hard, knowing he was close. Suddenly he felt Ace tug on his hips with his free hand, pulling Murdoc’s ass closer. Without hesitation, Ace pulled Murdoc’s thong to the side and thrust his tongue into his putrid anus. 

Ace came instantly once he did this, moaning against Murdoc’s ass once more. Murdoc made sure to keep stroking Ace’s length through the intense pleasure he was feeling himself. Murdoc relished in the depraved sensation of Ace’s tongue probing and tasting his sweaty hole, hungry for the stench, his moans vibrating wonderfully against the sensitive skin. Murdoc felt the last of his gas surging down and out, and in his state, it slipped out of him easily. 

He farted around Ace’s tongue, which was now gliding against his anal walls, and the viscous squelching sound was odiously sloppy. The sensation went straight to Murdoc’s dick, and he jerked into Ace’s hand, coming so hard he felt delirious. His head pounded, and his breathing was labored. He could hardly keep himself up on all fours now. Once his orgasm had stopped, Murdoc collapsed next to Ace. 

They took a minute to recover from what had transpired. After a heavy sigh, Murdoc lifted a leg and released one last comically small fart. Ace hid his face in his hands and laughed.

“You sure developed a resistance to that stench quickly, eh?” Murdoc remarked.

“I couldn’t tell you how,” Ace said. “God, you’re fucking amazing.”

“I know, I know.” Murdoc rolled to his side and set his eyes on Ace. His hair was a mess, and his face was still flushed. Murdoc got an idea.

“Can I be disgusting for another second?” Murdoc moved closer to Ace. He closed the space between them and kissed him on the mouth, letting his tongue dive in and tangle with Ace’s so he could taste himself. Ace obliged, and unsurprisingly the taste was acrid and shitty like his gas. An acquired taste for sure, but they both indulged in savoring such an offensive flavor. 

They parted, and the sound they heard next was infuriating. It was the front door opening again. Murdoc and Ace both made noises of disappointment. 

“At least you were able to get off before they came home this time,” Murdoc said.

“Twice, no less!” Ace reminded him happily. “But I think we should really clean up now. I’ll get us some mouthwash.”

“Aww, is that necessary?” Murdoc groaned.

“If you don’t chug some mouthwash I will kick your ass,” Ace said seriously. 

“Point taken, I guess.”

Begrudgingly, Murdoc helped clean up. All the while happy to have someone who shared his fetish, and looking forward to how they would indulge in it together next. This whole experience was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖕


End file.
